


The Space In Her Heart

by SouthOfFerelden



Series: "The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Night, First Time, POV Cassandra Pentaghast, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Skyhold is cold, They are so cute, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What do they feed men in Ostwick?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthOfFerelden/pseuds/SouthOfFerelden
Summary: Lady Pentaghast hadn’t realised what she’d been missing from her life until she met the handsome young Lord from Ostwick, now Herald and part of her Inquisition, Ashton Trevelyan. She also hadn’t realised how quickly he’d fill the space in her heart and give her a reason to smile again. Cassandra and Ashton spend their first night together in Skyhold and she knows he’ll never leave her.“So this is where you are hiding, Lord Trevelyan.” Cassandra begins and notices her words draw his attention away from the fire and to her when he looks over his shoulder and she steps closer to him.“Is it hiding if I was waiting for you?” Lord Trevelyan replies with a smile, making her notice the butterflies in her stomach when she sees it and she can’t help but smile to herself. “What kept you, Lady Pentaghast?” He adds as she watches him turn back to the fire and reach for another piece of wood to keep it going, making it crackle when he places it on top of the flames.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: "The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/282498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Space In Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all :) Thank you so much for reading! I wasn't supposed to be writing this.. I was supposed to be posting my next Mass Effect chapter but Ashton and Cassandra just don't behave, okay?! Rated E.. for reasons :P x

Lady Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast, Seeker and 78th in line to the Nevarran Throne presses her shoulder against the wooden door, her hand gripping the metal handle tightly when she notices that it doesn’t immediately move. She gives the door another shove with her body and feels it finally give and creak open but still with some resistance. Skyhold was an old fortress, much older than any of them could imagine and it was to be expected that it was going to be difficult to its new inhabitants for a while. Cassandra couldn’t help but wonder why The Herald would choose this wing of their new home to explore when she’d watched him disappear through the door she was currently struggling with.

The Seeker smiles to herself when she remembers the look on Lord Trevelyan’s face when his eyes had met hers across a large crate of supplies that they’d been carrying together into Skyhold, his fingertips gently touching hers as he whispered for her to meet him upstairs when the coast was clear and motioning towards the door he wanted her to follow him through. They’d spent a lot of time together recently, but she knew this was different and maybe the first time they’d be completely alone. It was, after all, their first night in Skyhold, and after dragging her belongings up the large stone stairs and into the Great Hall, and waiting the agonisingly long time for the others to finally begin settling down to sleep for the night, she’d decided it was safe enough to slip away from her makeshift bed and find him.

Cassandra carefully lets the door close behind her, hoping the sound of it doesn’t reach them down the corridor and stairways behind her. She glances down to her feet and sees that there is a final set of stone stairs for her to climb which she does, making sure she keeps her hand pressed against the wall to keep her from tripping. As she reaches the top she lets her eyes travel around the room that she has just stepped into, realising that it is one of Skyhold’s towers and must be one of the highest places in the fortress. Although it is almost completely dark in the room, she notices that the majority of the walls are covered in glass windows that are floor to ceiling and that one of the windows looks like it leads out to a balcony. She settles her eyes on the glass panes and at the snowstorm still taking place outside that had forced them to quickly retreat into the fortress. She couldn’t help but wonder if during the day you’d be able to see everything for up here and what a great view there must be from this room.

The Seeker lets her eyes move to the fireplace and spots the Herald, Lord Ashton Trevelyan, sat on the floor in front of it, the orange light from the small fire that he’s built in the fireplace bouncing off of his face and dancing around the room. She notices he lifts his hands to warm them on the flames and that he then rubs his hands together, wrapping his arms around his knees as she sees his attention is fixed on the fire.

“So this is where you are hiding, Lord Trevelyan.” Cassandra begins and notices her words draw his attention away from the fire and to her when he looks over his shoulder and she steps closer to him.

“Is it hiding if I was waiting for you?” Lord Trevelyan replies with a smile, making her notice the butterflies in her stomach when she sees it and she can’t help but smile to herself. “What kept you, Lady Pentaghast?” He adds as she watches him turn back to the fire and reach for another piece of wood to keep it going, making it crackle when he places it on top of the flames.

Cassandra crosses the last of the room and towards him, noticing as she gets closer that he is sat on some blankets and a fur to keep his body from the cold stone floor and that he has hung his snow-covered coat up to dry. She can’t help but wonder if Lord Trevelyan intended to sleep here in front of the fire and if he’d let her join him so that they could keep each other warm. The Seeker lowers herself into the space beside him, immediately feeling the warmth from the fireplace but even more from his body at her side. He was from the Freemarches and she appreciated how warm he always was.

“I had to wait till I wouldn’t be missed.” Cassandra sighs and leans against him, noticing he presses a gentle kiss against the top of her head which makes her smile at this simple act of affection.

“Well, I missed you.” Lord Trevelyan nods and she notices he glances at her and smiles but then looks back to the fire. “I’m glad you managed to sneak away and meet me.” He adds and she sees a smile tug at the corner of his mouth and then his eyes meet hers again. “Did anyone see you?” Ashton whispers and briefly places his hand on her cheek.

“I don’t think so.” She replies but notices his attention moves from her and he looks over his shoulder. “No one followed me.” Cassandra whispers and watches him nod.

Cassandra sees him glance towards the stairs again but that his eyes soon return to her, and although his eyes are telling her he wants to have his arms around her, she can tell he’s worried they’ll be found. He told her so often that she could do better than him, that people would think badly of her for being with him, and that people had already warned him to keep away from her, but she didn’t agree and she loved their time together. Every moment she was with him was better than the last.

“Did you not want to claim a place to sleep downstairs?” She asks and hears him chuckle at her question and his attention return to her, making her smile when he finally leans closer to her and wraps his arm around her. Cassandra looks into his face and gives him a grateful smile when he draws her against his side and rubs his palm against her arm to warm her.

“I’ve claimed this spot.” The Herald smiles at her. “What do you think of my new room?” He adds and she watches him looking around them and then back to her, his brown eyes meeting hers. ”It’s nice don’t you think?” Lord Trevelyan grins.

“Well..” Cassandra begins as she sighs quietly when she feels him lifting his hand and stroking her back gently and notices his eyes lower to her mouth and she wonders if he’s finally going to kiss her as he does so often these days. “There are far too many stairs.” She adds hearing him laugh at her response.

“It’s good exercise for us.” Lord Trevelyan chuckles, her stomach fluttering again when she hears his words and that he’s included her in that statement.

“It is so cold in here.” Lady Pentaghast adds as she feels him holding her tighter against his side and she suddenly realises that it’s not as cold as it had been now that she’d cuddled up to her handsome Freemarcher.

“You know I’m always warm.” She hears him reply and notices that he smiles at her, a smile that he often saved just for her she’d noticed when they managed to sneak away from the others and spend time alone. A smile filled with promise.

“It is so far away from everyone else.” Lady Pentaghast returns his smile and turns her body towards him so she can lift her hand to stroke his face and his snow and weather burnt cheeks, her thumb brushing against the scar on his lip.

“It’s secluded.” Ashton grins at her. “..private.” He mumbles before lowering his head to capture her mouth with his, making her sigh and return his kiss. Cassandra feels him lifting his hand to her cheek, his touch so familiar now but it still makes her skin flush when he does.

“It is perfect.” The Seeker sighs lightly when he removes his mouth from hers and she notices he grins at her response, feeling him taking her hand in his and drawing her arms around him. “It is still cold.” She adds with a quiet laugh when she hears him chuckle.

“At least we are out of the snow.” Lord Trevelyan whispers and wraps his arms around her, drawing her against his chest. “We’re safe.” He sighs quietly and holds her tighter. “We’re together.” The Herald smiles at her, making her wonder if she was talking about them or all of the Inquisition.

Cassandra smiles lightly when she lets herself enjoy the feeling of being in Ashton’s arms, it had really become a real comfort to her when everything else in her world seemed so uncertain. The Herald had very quickly become the one person she felt safe with, the one person she could confide in, and the one person that she knew would always be with her. It had been a few short weeks since they’d escaped from Haven and were left looking for somewhere new to settle, travelling to Skyhold and higher into the mountains every day had been a long and hard journey. But he’d been there at her side the entire way.

It had also been a few short weeks since they’d first kissed in their camp and it was now something that that they’d spent a lot of time doing when they were away from prying eyes. The Seeker had spent every day and every night with him since Haven, walking together during the day and sleeping with him in his narrow bed at night. She would creep across their tent at night, trying not to wake their companions as she would crawl beneath the furs with him until morning. They’d so far not been found and she’d always managed to make it back to her bed before anyone else woke.

It was during these nights that they’d spent many wonderful hours with him wrapped around her, discovering that Ashton could kiss her and make her feel in ways she never had before, and his touch only made her want more. Despite how much she knew she wanted him, and wanted to overcome her worry about being so vulnerable and intimate with someone again, they had not yet crossed the line to become lovers. Lady Pentaghast knew she was falling for him, and he was too. She wanted to show him that she was serious about ther relationship and she wondered if their first night in Skyhold was the right time to do that.

“Where is your bed?” Cassandra adds as she rests her cheek against his shoulder and slips her arms around his middle. She smiles at him when she lifts her head and looks into his face.

“You have to use your imagination.” Lord Trevelyan begins and notices his eyes meet hers, a look in his eyes that she recognises as his want to cross that line as much as she does. A look that she’d seen so often and that always awoke something inside her that was so unfamiliar. “Can I kiss you?” He sighs when she leans towards him and presses her lips against his before he gets the chance, her body melting into his when he slides his hands open-palmed down her back and she deepens their kiss.

“I want us to..” The Seeker mumbles when she feels him break their kiss and sees him smile, lifting his hands to her cheeks and drawing her into another deep kiss. “I want to be with you.” She sighs and kisses him again, trying to ignore that part of her felt she was betraying the only other man she’d loved.

“Yeah?” Lord Trevelyan smiles and she hears him sigh quietly when she places her hands on his neck and strokes his skin. “I want that too.” He adds and she notices he is watching her. “Maker, you are so beautiful.” He whispers making her cheeks flush at his sweet words as he kisses her again, noticing that his mouth is more demanding on hers and his fingertips slip beneath the bottom of her tunic.

“Ashton.” Cassandra sighs quietly when she feels his mouth brush against her jaw. “I’ve only ever..” She continues as she feels his hands stop and he sits up to look at her, making her wonder if he’ll turn her down and share his bed with someone more experienced than her. “Just once.” The Seeker sighs and lowers her eyes from his.

“Hey, It’s alright.” Lord Trevelyan whispers drawing her eyes to him again, noticing that he gives her a reassuring smile and she feels him lift his hands and begin stroking her cheeks. “Regalyan, was that his name?” He adds making her nod slightly and lift her hands and placing them over his.

“You remembered.” Cassandra whispers, noticing that The Herald smiles at her again and she knows her trust in him, her confiding in him was well placed. “You really do listen to me.” Lady Pentaghast sighs and notices her words make him chuckle as she wraps her arms around him and relaxes against his chest, wondering how she was so lucky to have a man like Lord Trevelyan to have fallen from the sky and into her life and why he’d ever stayed.

“Of course I do.” Ashton smiles as she notices he lifts his hand to stroke through her hair, his touch so gentle and intimate that it makes her heart ache. “You can always confide in me. You know I’m here for you.” He adds making her nod and remember why she was so frightened of losing this man at Haven, being without him was no longer an option. “Are you sure you still want to?” He smiles.

“I want to.” Lady Pentaghast smiles and presses a soft kiss against his mouth, knowing she hadn’t frightened Lord Trevelyan away and she could trust him to take care of her. “Can you kiss me again..” She sighs as he does as she asks and draws her mouth against hers in a heated kiss.

Cassandra giggles when she feels him guiding them both down and onto the blankets, moving them until they are laying on their sides facing each other. The Seeker sighs quietly when she feels him moving even closer to her, the warmth of him pressed against the length of her body making her flush at their closeness. She slides her arm around his middle, letting her hand rest on the centre of his back so she can hold him tighter. Lady Pentaghast had never had a relationship like the one she had with Lord Trevelyan, her time with Regalyan had been so brief and nothing like what was developing between her and Ashton. This was all very new to her, and she was still expecting him to give up because she was too much like hard work and he’d been on the wrong end of her temper a few times. But she so wanted him to stay, her life was so much better with him in it.

“You know, it’s not a bad thing..” He smiles as he breaks their kiss and she feels him trail his fingertips over her cheek and then cup her jaw in his hand.

“No?” Cassandra asks and notices he shakes his head. “Well, it was terrible.” Lady Pentaghast snorts and hears him chuckle and draw her into his arms again. “It was uncomfortable..” She adds and watches him waiting for her to continue. “So very disappointing.” The Seeker sighs with a small smile and then laughs when he does.

“That does sound terrible.” Lord Trevelyan smiles at her. “My first time wasn’t great, either.” The Herald chuckles as he rests his forehead against hers and she feels him sliding his hands down her back. “Trust me, it gets better with practice.” He adds and she notices his eyes are on hers. “I promise you will never be disappointed.” She hears him say.

“I believe you.” Cassandra whispers quietly when she notices a small flicker of uncertainty in his eyes so she takes hold of his face in her hands and makes him look at her. “What is it?” She asks and hears him sigh.

“He told me not to besmirch your virtue.” The Herald begins and smiles lightly at her. “Their threats on my wellbeing were very graphic.” He adds with a chuckle making her sigh, she knew exactly who he meant.

Commander Cullen and Spymaster Leliana, her friends and overprotective ones at that. The only two people that knew about the romance blossoming between Lord Trevelyan and herself. As far as she knew they weren’t against their spending time together, but she knew there might be some judgement if they knew she was spending the night with him.

There had been whisperings about her and Ashton, and it hadn’t always been positive. Cassandra knew the age difference bothered some, and that the differences in their roles bothered others, but in their defence they’d never intended to fall for each other. She’d tried to resist him, and her friends had delicately warned her at first that he might return to Ostwick. But, here they were.

“I do not care.” Lady Pentaghast snorts as she moves her palms to his shoulders and presses her lips against his. “I know that I want you.” She mumbles against his mouth and slowly lets her hands slip down to the front of his shirt, feeling his body respond to her touch.

“You are worth them breaking my legs.” Lord Trevelyan smiles as he draws her into another kiss which quickly becomes heated when she feels him teasing her lips open with his tongue before it finds her. She feels him lowering his hands to the bottom of her tunic, taking hold of it but then he suddenly breaks their kiss. “Would you feel more comfortable if we kept our clothes on?” Ashton asks and she notices his eyes meet hers.

“I do not know..” Cassandra sighs, noticing the small wave of nerves wash over her again when she considers that he is about to see a lot more of her than anyone else ever has and if that is something she is comfortable with. “Maybe I could undress you?” She adds as she watches him nod.

“Whatever you want.” Lord Trevelyan smiles making her look into his eyes. “It’s natural to feel nervous.” He whispers making her nod when he brushes his fingertips through her hair. “It’s just you and me.” The Herald smiles at her again making her smile.

The Seeker knew she had no reason to be anything but comfortable with him, this was Ashton and he’d never shown her anything but love and affection. His eyes were always sincere and he was always honest and kind to her, she knew she could trust him to never hurt her and if she gave her heart to him he’d keep it safe. Despite her initial concerns that she was too old for him, and her trying to keep him at arm's length, he made her happier than she’d ever been before.

“I am nervous..” Lady Pentaghast nods lightly. “It being you makes me feel better.” She adds and notices her words make him smile. “I’m so happy we are finally alone and I can get you out of your clothes.” Cassandra laughs quietly and feels his body move when he does the same.

The Seeker carefully begins undoing the buttons one by one, each one revealing more of his tanned skin until she reaches the bottom. Cassandra lifts her eyes to his face and notices he is watching her fingers and when his gaze returns to her she can see the same look of want again. She helps him slip his arms out of his shirt and discards it beside them, her eyes lowering briefly to his chest when she takes in the sight of the hard muscles beneath his skin and the scattering of hair. Lady Pentaghast cautiously lifts her hands and rests them on his chest, sure she can feel how fast his heart is beating beneath her palms and his quiet sigh when she touches him. She lets her fingers stretch over the expanse of his chest, enjoying the quiet sounds he’s making as she strokes him.

Lord Trevelyan was undoubtedly a handsome man and she loved his sweet and kind nature, but what he’d been hiding beneath his clothes had been a very welcome surprise the first time she’d seen him without his shirt. Now she was touching him, and she wanted him touching her too.

“Is it my turn?” He asks as her eyes return to his face and she can see that she’s spent too long touching him and that he’s noticed. “As much as I was enjoying that..” Lord Trevelyan adds with a smile.

“So was I.” Lady Pentaghast smiles at him. “Just, do not look.” She giggles and hears him chuckle. She feels him return his hands to the bottom of her tunic and begin slowly lifting it, his eyes on hers the whole time. “Your skin is so warm.” Cassandra sighs as his hands come into contact with her bare skin and she lifts her arms to help him remove the garment from her body.

“So is yours.” She hears his reply when she closes her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his palms and his fingertips sliding over her skin. “Your skin is so soft.” He whispers and she feels him pressing a gentle kiss against her throat and then onto her shoulder. “It’s the colour of milk.” Lord Trevelyan adds making her open her eyes and glance at him.

“I told you not to look.” Cassandra smiles as she wraps her arms around him and draws her body against his, sighing when her bare chest presses against his and there are no longer clothes between them.

“I didn’t look.” The Herald returns her smile making her snort at him before he kisses her again, silencing her argument and making her remember that she was supposed to be removing him of his clothes and she was suddenly feeling the need to have him naked and the rest of him against her.

Lady Pentaghast realises he must have thought the same when she feels his hand trailing down her body and moving between them and can tell he is trying to undo the leather ties that hold her breeches closed at her waist. Cassandra lets her hand join his, quickly untying them and helping him push them down her hips. The Seeker feels him unwrap his arms from around her and lean back as she moves her hand to the fastening at the top of his own leather trousers and starts to undo them too despite her shaking hands, she glances into his face and notices his eyes are on her.

“Don’t be nervous.” Lord Trevelyan smiles as she feels his hand rest on hers. “We can take it slow.” He adds making her nod her head lightly and pull open his breeches. “I won’t hurt you.” The Herald whispers drawing her eyes to his face.

“I know you won’t.” Lady Pentaghast whispers. “Teach me, show me..” She adds as she watches a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. “Can I touch you?” The Seeker asks and notices her question draws his eyes to hers.

“Uh..” Lord Trevelyan begins. “Okay.” He finally nods and she is sure she can see the hint of a blush on his cheeks in the darkness. “If your sure that’s what you want.” The Herald chuckles quietly.

“I want to.” Cassandra nods and lets her eyes meet his.

“Maker..” She hears him mumble when she lightly rests her hand on the front of his breeches and hears his breath catch making her realise she’s touching him in the right place.

“Is this right?” Lady Pentaghast asks as she rubs her palm against the ever-growing bulge beneath her hand. “I read about this in a book.” Cassandra adds and hears him groan quietly when she wraps her hand around him, noticing the effect she is having on Lord Trevelyan and his breathing. “I didn’t know it would be so big..” She adds and hears him laugh. “What is funny?” Cassandra huffs quietly at him.

“Your observations flatter me, My Lady.” The Herald laughs. “I think what you’ve learned from a book, we should save that for another time.” He adds as she watches him trying to put some space between them.

Lady Pentaghast can tell he’s enjoyed her touching him and now all she can think about is how much she wants to explore his body more. Cassandra watches as he uses his feet to finish pushing his trousers down his legs and off of him.

“Is it okay if I touch you now?” Lord Trevelyan asks and she nods.

“Yes.” The Seeker smiles and feels him removing her breeches until she is as naked as he is and he then moves until he is beside her again and she can wrap her arms around his body. “Ashton..” Cassandra sighs quietly as she feels his hands trailing over her skin, making her body warm wherever he touches her.

“Does this feel good?” He asks making her nod again, wondering how she’d ever managed to live without his hands and lips on her bare skin when he kisses her neck. “There is so much I want to show you.” Lord Trevelyan whispers against her skin. “So much I want you to feel.” He adds making her sigh and cling to him when she feels his hand slipping between them and his fingertips lightly brushing her nipple, making her body shudder.

“Maker..” Lady Pentaghast huffs quietly and squeezes her eyes closed when she feels his palm cover her breast and his mouth nuzzling against her throat. “Maker..” She whispers trying to stop her body from arching closer to his touch but failing when she feels his hand moving lower. “What are you doing to me?” Cassandra whispers when she opens her eyes and notices his attention moves back to her face.

“I’m touching you.” The Herald mumbles and she notices how dark his eyes have become and that he holds her tighter. “Trust me, Cass.” He whispers before capturing her mouth with his.

The Seeker hears herself whimper when he runs his tongue against hers and deepens their kiss, letting herself get caught up in the feeling go his mouth and his body next to hers. Cassandra grips his shoulder beneath her fingers when she feels his hand move lower and between her legs, his palm cupping her and making her moan into their kiss. Lady Pentaghast breaks their kiss and buries her face into his neck when she feels his thumb moving in a way that makes her body shudder and her toes curl against her will, her body pressing against his as it does.

“Maker.” Lady Pentaghast whimpers quietly and hears him chuckle as he continues to rub his thumb against her. “That feels..” Cassandra pants into his neck. “So good.” She whispers and lets her lips brush against his throat as he had done.

“Give me your hand.” Lord Trevelyan begins as she feels him remove his hand from her and take hold of her hand in his. “I can teach you about what else feels good.” He smiles at her and directs her hand lower and guides it between her thighs. “You can teach me too.” She sees him nod and feels him moving her thumb and with his until she hears herself moaning, her head spinning with every circle of their fingers.

“Ashton.” Lady Pentaghast moans as she wraps her arm around his neck and lifts her hips trying to get more contact with his hand, feeling the ache inside her tightening. A feeling she'd never felt before.

“Pleasure feels nice, doesn’t it?” The Herald whispers making her whimper when she feels him move his hand lower and his finger press into her. Cassandra hears herself moan again, a mixture of his name and a whimper when he begins moving into her. “Is this okay?” He mumbles as she looks into his face and notices how flushed his face is so she kisses him hard.

“I want you to..” Lady Pentaghast mumbles against his lips, knowing there was part of him that is trapped between their bodies and showing he is ready for her. “Just, please be gentle” Cassandra sighs and notices her words make him remove his mouth from hers

“I’ll be gentle.” Lord Trevelyan whispers as she feels him cupping her cheek in his hand and his eyes meet hers. “We’ll take it slow.” She hears him add and draws her into another kiss that makes her forget all about the fact that Regalyan hadn’t been and it had not only been disappointing, but he’d hurt her in the process and his haste. She hadn’t wanted to try again until she’d met Lord Trevelyan.

“Ashton.” The Seeker sighs and buries her head against his shoulder again, her fingertips pressing into his shoulder blades as she closes her eyes tightly. She feels him sliding his hand lower so that he can lift her thigh and wrap her leg around his waist.

“Just relax.” She hears him whisper and his palm stroking her skin when she knows he can feel how tense she is and how tightly she grips him with her leg. Cassandra sighs when his touch makes her body relax against his. “I’m saying that to myself.” The Seeker hears him chuckle and feels his hand sliding between them and knows he’s wrapping his fingers around his length when she hears him huff.

Lady Pentaghast opens her eyes and smiles when she hears him taking a deep breath wondering if he’s feeling as desperate as she is to be with him. She lowers them to watch what he’s doing, noticing that he is doing the same and that he carefully and slowly guides himself into her, making her bite back a sob of pleasure with a sting of pain when he fills her. Cassandra watches his eyes quickly meet hers and he looks concerned so she quickly lowers her mouth to his and wraps herself around him to show him he hasn’t hurt her.

“I’m okay.” The Seeker mumbles against his mouth noticing that every small movement her body makes enough to cause a wave of pleasure to shoot through her and she hears him let out his own groan. “You feel so good.” She whimpers when she feels him begin to slowly move his hips.

“I was going to tell you the same.” Lord Trevelyan huffs and she can feel how gentle he is being with her with his long slow thrusts, and his arms wrapped tightly around her. “Move your hips, like this..” She hears him add as she feels his hand on her waist and he begins guiding her movements until their bodies are moving together as if they always have done.

“Faster.” Cassandra moans as she feels him increasing the speed of his movements so she does the same, noticing he nuzzles his mouth against her neck and feels him muffling a groan when she rocks her hips. “Ashton.” She whimpers as she slides her fingers into his hair and encourages his lips on her throat.

“I’m not hurting you?” She hears him panting so just shakes her head and drags him up to kiss her again when she feels him push her onto her back. “Wrap your legs around me.” Lord Trevelyan mumbles when he covers her with his large frame and she notices his hands grip the fur either side of her head when he sinks into her again.

“Ash..” The Seeker begins until his mouth is on hers again so she does as he’s suggested and wraps her legs around him, digging her heels into the back of his thighs when she feels him thrusting deeper into her. Cassandra wraps her arms around his body, her fingers digging into his back when she closes her eyes and concentrates of the feeling of her lover, the taste of his mouth, and the way they are both panting when he breaks their kiss.

“Did you ever..” Lord Trevelyan begins and she notices his eyes search her face for a moment and his thrusts slow. “Find your release with him?” He adds, and she can tell he’s wondering if he’s picked the right words so Cassandra shakes her head and slides her hands down his back to his waist. “You will now.” He whispers with a hard and possessive kiss that makes her whimper.

“Will it hurt?” The Seeker whispers and notices he smiles and shakes his head and draws her into another kiss as she feels him moving again, his hand beside her face stroking her skin gently as he does.

“It will feel great.” Lord Trevelyan pants as she grips his waist beneath her fingers, slowly sliding her hands up his back and noticing the sweat that covers his skin. “Maker, you feel so good.” He mumbles when she lifts her hips to meet him which only makes another moan escape her lips when he continues to pleasure her.

“Don’t stop.” The Seeker whimpers before he lowers his mouth to hers.

Cassandra clings to him tighter when she feels him break their kiss and watches him lower his head as his movements become more frantic until all she can hear is his quiet panting and her moans with each thrust, the heat that had been spreading from her toes to deep inside her only getting more intense. She slips her hand onto the back of his neck and notices it draws his eyes to her and that a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth and he then groans, making her realise he was enjoying being with her too.

“Are you close?” The Herald mumbles making her nod and close her eyes tightly, she was certainly feeling like she was on the edge of something and she needed a release.

“I think so.” She sighs as she feels his hand move from beside her head and between their bodies again, sliding over her hot and damp skin until he reaches between her legs. “Ashton.” Cassandra whimpers when he begins teasing her with his fingertips and continuing his thrusts, the ache inside her only increasing as her body shudders and she arches her back to increase the friction with his fingers and the feeling he’s giving her.

“Don’t fight it.” She hears his voice and feels his mouth at her ear. “I think I’m going to..” Cassandra hears Lord Trevelyan huff quietly and his body tense beneath her fingertips as she holds him tighter.

“Ash.” Cassandra cries out as she feels the heat rushing through her body and her legs shake as she finds her release, feeling him holding her until she hears him groan as he joins her. She feels him give several last hard thrusts before she feels him relaxing on top of her.

“Maker.” She hears him mumble.

“My first time wasn’t like that.” Lady Pentaghast whispers, trying to steady her breathing and noticing that Lord Trevelyan is also panting and trying to do the same. She watches as he lifts his head to look at her, his brown eyes meeting hers. “I wish I’d waited for you.” Cassandra sighs and sees him smile at her words before moving up her body so he can kiss her softly.

“This was our first time.” He smiles at her with another light kiss. “Was it alright?” Lord Trevelyan asks, making her smile to herself when she wonders how he could ever imagine it was anything but perfect. “It’s been a while for me, too.” He adds as she strokes her fingertips around his hairline, feeling how damp it is but feeling him lean into her touch.

“It was wonderful.” Cassandra smiles when he moves off of her and settles on the blanket beside her.

She wanted to tell him that he was wonderful too and that she was certain she loved him. But, everyone she’d loved had been taken from her so she couldn’t and wouldn’t ever tell Lord Trevelyan that.

“Was I okay?” The Seeker asks as she cuddles up to his side and he wraps his arms around her.

“Practice makes perfect, right?” She sees The Herald grin at her so she snorts at him and shoves him in the chest which only makes him laugh more. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He laughs. “You were perfect.” Lord Trevelyan whispers as his eyes meet hers and she feels him kiss her lightly.

“I should get back..” The Seeker sighs into their kiss and watches him lean back and fix his eyes on her. “Someone might notice I’m gone.” She adds and lifts her head to try and locate her clothes.

“They’ll be asleep” Lord Trevelyan begins. “It’s late and I’d like you to stay..” He adds making her smile to herself and lower her eyes from his when she feels him placing his hands on her cheeks. “Stay?” She hears him add and lifts her eyes to his and sees him smile, remembering he’d asked the same of her that night in the camp and she’d stayed.

“I’ll stay.” Cassandra sighs with a smile when she feels him wrapping her up in his arms and drawing her against him. “But, only because you are so comfy.” She smiles as she feels him rolling onto his back and letting her rest against his chest and lay with her body against his.

The Seeker feels him slowly trailing his fingertips up and down her back and notices he is watching her closely, she rests her chin on her arms so she can look into his face and can’t help but wonder if she looks as happy as he does right now because she was feeling it.

“How did you get this scar?” Lord Trevelyan whispers as she feels him lifting his hand to her cheek and stroking the scar he finds there. Cassandra smiles at his gentle touch and feels his eyes meet hers.

“I was defending a convoy of supplies..” Lady Pentaghast nods lightly, it seemed like a whole other life compared to now. “What about you?” The Seeker asks when she lifts her fingertip to trace the one on his lip.

“Shaving accident.” Lord Trevelyan grins at her making her snort at his response. “It was while I was sparring with my older brother.” He nods and she watches him point to one on his shoulder and one on his chest. “These too.” The Herald adds before his eyes return to her.

“I have so many..” Cassandra sighs quietly and lowers her eyes to her body, knowing that she’d been so injured during her time with the Seekers and training alone had left its mark, let alone when she’d been hurt by others. “I hate them.” She nods.

Lady Pentaghast notices that when she glances back at Lord Trevelyan he sits up and uses his body to guide her onto her back and settles on top of her again. She wraps her arms around him and draws him down so she can kiss him. Cassandra smiles up at him when she notices his eyes are on her and he strokes the scar on her cheek again before pressing a soft kiss against it.

“You shouldn’t worry about them.” Ashton smiles as she watches him lower his head to kiss the scar on her shoulder, slowly moving lower and brushing his lips against the one on her chest. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispers as she feels him pressing a soft kiss on the scar on her ribs, making her skin warm and tingle where his mouth lands. “And so are they.” He adds with another kiss.

“Ash?” She whispers as she watches him lift his head to look at her.

“Yes?” He smiles when she slides her fingers through his hair.

“Could we do that again?” Lady Pentaghast smiles innocently at him and notices her question makes him laugh. “Right now?” She giggles as she watches him nod and continues to kiss lower, making her sigh when she feels his hands move to her hips.

“Anything for you, Lady Pentaghast.” He mumbles against her skin.

——————————

“Get these supplies counted and moved to the kitchen store.” Lady Pentaghast orders a group of the workers as she motions towards the wooden crates that she knows are filled with food. “I need precise numbers.” She adds watching them nod in understanding.

“Yes, Lady Pentaghast.” One of them responds as she watches them begin moving them towards the kitchen as she’s instructed.

Lady Pentaghast knew that these first few weeks at Skyhold weren’t going to be easy for any of them. Fighting their way through the snow and poor weather conditions had been difficult enough, and now she had no doubt they were snowed in. Cassandra knew that they’d be having to ration what supplies they did have for a while, but hoped they had enough to get them through until the snow thawed and they could set up some trade links and source more supplies. Their numbers were currently as modest as their crates of food.

The Seeker stamps her feet against the ground, her boots crunching into the fresh layer of snow that has settled overnight and is currently making her shiver. She’d spent far too much time outside in the snow recently and Skyhold had been a very welcome sight when it had first come into view. Cassandra rubs her glove covered hands together and glances up from her task and across the courtyard, noticing that Lord Trevelyan is pitching in and carrying trunks of weapons and piling them up outside the armoury. She can’t help but smile to herself when she sees him, remembering how difficult it had been to leave him this morning after their first night together. Lady Pentaghast notices that his eyes find hers and she sees him smile at her.

“Lady Pentaghast.” Cassandra hears her name from beside her so quickly turns her attention away from Lord Trevelyan and to Spymaster Leliana who has joined her and she notices smiles at her. “Good morning.” Leliana adds.

“Good morning.” The Seeker smiles in return and has another brief glance at The Herald to check that he’s gone back to moving the weapons but notices he is still watching her. “Did you manage to sleep?” She asks and watches Leliana nod.

“A real roof and walls..” Leliana laughs lightly. “It is more than we could have hoped for.” She adds making Cassandra laugh too, even if a lot of them currently had holes in, but they’d fix that soon enough. “I couldn’t help but notice you weren’t with us this morning.” The Spymaster continues with a small smile and Cassandra notices that she lowers her voice in case they are being overheard.

“Whatever it is you are about to say.” The Seeker smiles and shakes her head lightly at her friend. “Do not say it.” She adds as she watches Leliana’s attention move to the armoury so hers does too where she can see that Lord Trevelyan is suddenly pretending to be busy.

“So you weren’t with our young Lord Trevelyan?” Leliana whispers making her sigh lightly when her eyes move away from him and back to her face. “Because he was this morning missing too.” Leliana adds with a laugh. “It is nice to see you smiling.” Cassandra hears her add making her nod lightly, it had been years since she’d had a reason to.

“It is all down to him.” Lady Pentaghast smiles. “He’s so wonderful, Leliana.” She adds and she sees it makes the Spymaster’s smile only widen. “He’s filled a space in my heart I didn’t know was there.” Cassandra sighs, wondering why she was suddenly voicing all of her feelings for Lord Trevelyan to her friend.

“Well I am happy for you both. Maybe Lord Trevelyan knew you needed him.” Leliana begins making Cassandra nod and smile. “Maybe you are what he needed too.” She adds and The Seeker notices that Leliana doesn’t look like she’s going to start telling her that Lord Trevelyan was a bad idea for her.

“Please, do not tell Cullen where I was.” Cassandra sighs, wondering if he really would cause harm to her lover if he knew they’d been together. Maybe keeping it from him was for the best.

“He already knows..” Leliana begins making The Seeker shake her head.

“Not about last night.” Lady Pentaghast laughs quietly. “He threatened to break his legs, can you believe that?” She adds and laughs again when Leliana just nods that she could believe it.

“Surely not the overprotective Cullen?” Leliana smiles making her nod lightly and glance at Lord Trevelyan, suddenly feeling very overprotective herself of The Herald when her eyes settle on him.

Cassandra knew the Commander was trying to look out for her and they’d grown close and become very good friends since they’d decided to rebuild the Inquisition together, but she wished he’d keep out of this and give her the chance to fall in love with the man that was making her so happy, or at least enjoy some time alone with him.

“You’ll have to tell him.” She adds making Cassandra sigh lightly and return her eyes to her friend.

“What if it is just something fleeting?” Lady Pentaghast sighs quietly and lowers her eyes to her feet. “What if he returns home?” She adds and glances at Leliana expecting her to berate her for getting so attached so soon. “Why tell Cullen if Ashton is going to leave us?” Cassandra whispers until she notices Leliana lifts her hand to squeeze her arm.

“Do you think it’s fleeting?” The Spymaster asks making Cassandra shake her head lightly. “Precisely.” She smiles at her.

“It feels real.” Lady Pentaghast nods, a smile stretching on her face when she realises it really did feel real to her and she hoped it did for Lord Trevelyan too. “It feels right.” She adds.

“He doesn’t look like a man that has any intention of leaving.” Leliana adds as Cassandra watches her glance up when they both hear the sound of boots crunching in the snow and approaching them. “Ashton.” She smiles making Lady Pentaghast follow her line of sight to Lord Trevelyan.

“Good morning, Leliana.” She hears him reply and sees him smile at The Spymaster. “Lady Pentaghast, would you like me to move these?” Lord Trevelyan asks and she notices he is trying hard not to smile at her, but not doing very well and she feels his eyes are on her.

“Um..” Cassandra begins, suddenly forgetting what she was doing when he smiles at her. “Yes.” She nods and notices his smile widens. “They are going in the kitchen.” She adds and watches his eyes move to where she wants them to go and then return to her. “Thank you.” Lady Pentaghast mumbles and she hears Leliana laughing quietly at her side.

“You’re welcome.” The Herald smiles as she watches him lift one of the crates and shrug it up onto his shoulder before he walks away to take it to the kitchen.

“Are all men from Ostwick that strong?” Leliana laughs as they watch Lord Trevelyan disappear through the doorway. “What did they feed him?” She adds making Cassandra giggle quietly.

“I was wondering that myself.” Cassandra laughs. “Thank you, Leliana.” She adds and glances at her friend. “For noticing that he makes me happy even when I know I should be focusing on this..” Lady Pentaghast sighs and motions around them.

“You deserve it, and so does he.” Leliana smiles as she feels her give her another pat on the arm. “I’ll leave you to it.” She nods again and Cassandra watches her walk away so she returns her attention to the supplies.

"Lady Pentaghast!" She hears her name being called and glances towards the door to the kitchen storeroom, noticing that Lord Trevelyan is leaning against it. "I need your help with something!" The Herald calls and motions his head towards the door as a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. Cassandra lowers her eyes to the crates in front of her still to be counted, before looking back towards her lover.

"Maker, do not judge me for being so weak." Cassandra huffs quietly to herself before she quickly crosses the courtyard towards him, seeing his smile widen when she reaches him and he takes hold of her hand and drags her into the store room with him.


End file.
